Nobuyuki Sugou
Nobuyuki Sugou is the former director of the research institute of RECTO Progress Inc. He was Fairy King Oberon, the main antagonist of the Fairy Dance Arc in the anime "Sword Art Online". He is also Asuna's ex-fiance. Appearance Real Life In the real world, Sugou has short dark hair, dark eyes and glasses, and wears a business suit. He is quite tall, and has a red tie. ALfheim Online Avatar Sugou's ALO avatar as the Fairy King, Oberon. In ALO, his avatar has green eyes and wings, shoulder length blonde hair, and wears a crown, long dark green robe and green cloak, both with an emerald-like jewel. In both cases, he has pale skin, and in ALO, he has long pointed ears, as do all the characters except Cait Siths, but his have gold leaves on top, like Asuna's avatar during the Fairy Dance arc. History Originally selected by Asuna's father to marry Asuna, he was adopted into her family on her father's wishes. He attended the same school with Kayaba Akihiko, who he viewed as his rival. Once Sword Art Online was cleared (until that point the SAO servers were untouchable), he was able to hack into SAO server via router and obtain the minds of 300 SAO players, Asuna being among the 300 players, as test subjects for his research on controlling peoples' feelings, memories, in other words, research on the manipulation of the human soul. In ALfheim Online he adopts the persona of Fairy King Oberon As the Fairy King Oberon, Sugou kept Asuna locked up in a bird cage at the top of the World Tree. In the real world, he confronted the powerless Kazuto by voicing his intentions of wedding the unconscious Asuna. While keeping Asuna locked up in ALO, he constantly visited her, and there he brought her to the verge of tears by harassing her. After Kirito managed to ascend the World Tree and reach Asuna, Oberon appeared and used his administrator privileges to keep Kirito pinned down with powerful gravity magic. Once Kirito and Asuna were unable to move due to the gravity magic, he manipulated a menu to call down 2 chains, which he used to shackle Asuna. After Kirito voiced his protest against Oberon mistreating Asuna, Oberon used Kirito's sword to stab him, soon afterwards turning the pain absorber program level down so that Kirito would experience real pain from the injury. Oberon then began sexually assaulting Asuna in front of the helpless Kirito. Fortunately, Kayaba Akihiko saved Kirito by giving him the details necessary to log in with Kayaba's ID Heathcliff, which, due to ALO being a copy of the SAO servers, had greater system authority than Oberon's ID. This allowed Kirito to use a Voice Command to nullify Oberon's supervisor authority. After this, Oberon tried using a Voice Command to generate Excaliber, the strongest weapon in ALO, for himself but to no avail. After Kirito repeated the same command and gave the generated Excaliber to Oberon, he used another Voice Command to set the pain absorber program to level 0, causing every injury to feel as if it was 100% real. Even though Oberon tried attacking Kirito, probably due to his rage and lack of experience, Oberon left an easy opening, which Kirito used to strike Oberon at his cheek. Afterwards, Kirito lashed out at Oberon with all the anger he had accumulated, amputating his hand, bisecting him, and then stabbing his sword though his eye, killing his avatar Afterwards, in the real world, Sugou attempted to kill Kazuto with a knife when he was running to Asuna's hospital. Even though he was in control of the situation for a little while and even had the chance to deal a fatal blow, due to the pain of his eye (which was stabbed in ALO with level 0 pain absorption) he missed and Kazuto soon mustered the strength needed to overpower him. Eventually, Sugou was sent to jail after the full extent of his plans were revealed to the world which leads to the downfall of RECTO Progress Inc. Gallery Kirito Vs Fairy King Oberon.png|Kirito Vs Fairy King Oberon Kirito kills Fairy King Oberon.png|Fairy King Oberon's Death Kazuto Vs Sugou.png|Kazuto Vs Sugou Trivia *Sugou's ALO avatar, Oberon, is based on a fictional character with the same name who is the king of the fairies in medieval and Renaissance literature. He is best known as a character in William Shakespeare's play, A Midsummer Night's Dream, in which he is Consort to Titania, Queen of the Fairies. *Sugou appears in Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment as Alberich. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Fairies Category:Humans Category:Jerks Category:Rapists Category:Swordsmen Category:Monarchs Category:Knifemen Category:Sociopaths Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Complete Monster Category:God Wannabe Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Perverts Category:Crackers Category:Dimwits Category:Pedophiles Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Cowards Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Kidnapper Category:Weaklings Category:Incriminators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mutilators Category:Internet Trolling Category:Criminals Category:Mad Scientist Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Slanderers Category:Control Freaks Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Arena Masters Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Child-Abusers Category:Archenemy